Troy's Wolves
by rogersxstark
Summary: It has been 23 years since Hector had died, his children grew apart, one in Sparta as princess and daughter of Leonidus. The other, as son of King Agamemnon. What would happen if they meet once again? What if they had superpowers? Then Troy becomes part of their lives.
1. I remember him

_{ Looking at beautiful creature like her,_

 _She looks at her and wonders who she might be,_

 _Then she hears him cry just a few feet from her way,_

 _Looking at the eye of her blood noticing that he is part of her,_

 _She reach out to meet him again in the light,_

 _Then they met the one who had brought them in this world,_

 _Looking at the creature so exhausted and ready to die that night,_

 _She and her blood and flesh spent only his last moment of life,_

 _Then she could not see him but still she heard his last breath }_

"No!" The teenager screamed as she got up from her sleep. Panting she looked around and realized that it was just a dream. The problem was that it felt so real, that she was there and that she...

Loud footsteps caught her attention then her parents came through the doorway.

"Lilith! Oh my darling are you alright?" Queen Gorgo asked.

"Mother, it was that dream again. I keep on seeing this baby boy and the man. They were so real." Gorgo rub Lilith's back trying to calm her down.

"Oh but honey it was just a dream." Gorgo held Lilith.

Then Leonidas, ran his hand on the back of the soul, looked at the clueless creature in the eyes.

"Why am I getting these dreams dad?" Lilith asked.

"Well you must be seeing your past or being in another domention." Leonidas said.

"What's that?" Lilith asked.

"Sometimes rare dreams occur to a few people about their past or future." He explained.

"So that's what I might be dreaming about?"

"Possibly," the Spartan King leaned forward, "Don't worry my daughter you'll be fine."

"Lilith!" The soon to be king of Sparta ran in.

"Thucydides, my brother." Lilith held out her arms to Thucydides and he hold her in his embrace.

"Are you alright my dear sister? I could hear you from the doors of the palace."

"Hence my brother, l'm alright." Thucydides didn't let go of her until Leonidas and Gorgo split them up.

"Son, let go, you're squishing your sister." Gorgo said.

"Oh, sorry." Thucydides finally let go and Lilith took a huge breath.

"Wow, brother there's no doubt that you'll be a greater king of Sparta than father."

Thucydides smiles at Leonidas who smiled back.

* * *

In another time, the same dream drifted to a son who scream also.

The young teenager sat up in his bed gasping for air and put his hand on himself to check if it was just a dream.

"Damien!" He turned his head to see the king of Mycenae running to him. "Damien, are you alright?"

"Yes father. It was that dream again." The boy buried his face in his hands.

"With the same baby girl and that dying man." Agamemnon knew.

"Why? I've been having that dream since my childhood."

"Maybe something happened that wants to tell or try to link you." The Mycenaen King concluded.

"Really, but what?" The boy asked his father.

"I don't know or am sure, the only thing I can tell you is that if you getting this dream is that there's a possible purpose for you ahead."

Agamemnon hugged his beloved son until two little princesses ran into them.

"Damien! Are you alright?" The big one asked.

"We heard you screaming." The little one said.

"Hence Iphigenia, Electra, I'm fine." He reassure them.

"When you screamed you woke Orestes up." Electra told him.

"Oh, great. Mom." Damien sighed, his "mother" Queen of Mycenae, never shown him love or affection.

"Don't worry son, I'll protect you from your queen." Agamemnon never like the way his wife's cold attitude towards Damien. Even so he's not from blood and flesh of him, he still loved him as his own, probably more than his own children.

"I am going to rip your mouth off your face you bastard child!"

"Mother!" Iphigenia gave her mother a death look.

"Clytemnestra! Don't you dare to insult our son like that ever again!"

"That orphan is not my son and is neither yours Agamemnon, why give him so much attention? Is it because he's green-eyed, white haired, and perfect features?"

Agamemnon looked sadly into his queen's eyes and said, "Clytemnestra, you should know and really know that Damien's mother had died when he was a babe and his father doesn't want any part of him."

"That's still not enough." Clytemnestra said coldly.

"Mother, how could you be so cold?" Iphigenia said sadly.

"How can you two be so blind and not see that your father doesn't love you?" With that the girls looked at their father.

"Get out, Clytemnestra, leave! If you have nothing to say but spit your venom to and into our children get out! OUT!" The queen left with a shrug on her shoulders.

"Daddy, you don't love us?" Electra asked in a broken voice.

"Oh my babies, just because I show Damien more affection that doesn't mean that I love you less, it is that Damien needs me now more than ever. He's having bad dreams that really scares him and I am always by his side. Wouldn't I do the same for you?"

The girls smiled at their father and Damien smile with them. Agamemnon embraced his children in his strong protective arms.

"I only wished my wife would see this."


	2. Time for departure

As the eighteen-year-old prepared her bags for the journey that awaits her, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see her king and brother, Thucydides face to face.

"My sister, you don't need to go." Thucydides tried to convince her.

"The gods had spoken brother, I need to go, the reasons I may not know but from what I know is that I want and need to go on this journey." Lilith said.

"This is nonsense Lilith, how can you go to a journey that is worthless nor have anything to do with you?" The Spartan King said harshly.

"Worthy or unworthy, if it has to do with me or not, the Gods cannot be defied brother, you know this." Lilith said calmly, not letting her rage get the best of her.

"Yes but-"

"But nothing Thucydides, the Gods would punish us, you for interfering and I for disobeying."

"I just don't want to lose you Lilith, we had lost our father then our mother, I can't lose you too. I would be alone."

Lilith went and hug her brother tight. Thucydides held her close as he was going to never see her again. Lilith' hazel-blue eyes drifted into space, her smoothe, wavy, dark, brown hair was caught in Thucydides' hands.

"Lilith, your hair, feels incredible, beautiful, would be a pity if it were cutted. Your skin is so fair, so smoothe," Thucydides parted from his sister, "you yourself are the fairest; the fairest of all the fairest and above. Maybe even fairer than Hera, Athena, Aphrodite themselves. Do you know what your beauty may cause?"

"The launch of a thousand ships and a 'Great War'" Lilith waved her hands in mid-air.

Thucydidies laughed at his sister's wise comment. He looked at her eyes unblinking.

By dawn, he watched his sister aboard a ship to go were the Gods would take her. She look at her brother as the ship floated away from Sparta, until her brother couldn't see her so far away.

"Oh Lilith, may your journey be safe and that you'll be fine. Maybe we shall see each other again when the years are over, I'll welcome you in my arms, my dear, sweet, little sister."

* * *

Damien had packed up his bags and he was sitting on his favorite chair reading scripps when his sisters and brother came into his room.

"Hello my loves." Damien greeted them.

"Brother, is true that you are going?" Iphigenia asked sadly.

"Is it because mom hates you?" Orestes question earn a yelp from Damein.

"Orestes!" Electra yelled.

"Ssh, it's okay. Orestes. I'm not your blood and flesh brother, I was adopted by father and he raise me as his son and your sibling. Your mother does not like me because our father loved me too much. No, father loved you so much and he would give his life for you and our sisters."

"I miss daddy." Words came out as sobs from the little creature.

"I do too. Be strong and brave, Orestes, soon we will see him again. Have faith."

"We are going to miss you brother." Electra said.

"Electra, remember the hidden passage and the path that leads to a village far away from here?" Damien asked.

"The valley tribe, the people that help saved our father and uncle from the evil King? He never told mom about it." Iphigenia said.

"Good, I overheard mom marrying another man, and I know that when they become kings they want only their blood line. We can't take any risk, Electra you got Orestes' teacher packed up for the journey?"

"All done."

"Good. Goodbye my brother, I'll pray everyday that we will soon meet again."

Orestes hugged Damien as the elder held the youngest son in a tight embrace.

"I love you, my big brother."

"I love you too, my little brother. Be safe."

When they let go of their embrace, Electra grabbed Orestes, nobbing to Damein then exits the room. Damien and Iphigenia were alone. Damien walks up to her and kisses her forehead.

"Hey, you are the most stubborn girl I know. That's what dad loved about you, you are always doing it your way. Please, remember me, when your dreams had ended, when times are hard just remember all that I had taught you." Damien assured her.

"Goodbye my brother." Iphigenia said.

"Goodbye my sister." Damien said, grabbed his bag and left.

Out from the widow, the older looked down at the eldest exiting the kingdom. A tear rolls down her cheek.


	3. The task

___**Coming soon...**_


End file.
